How Could This Happen
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: [Gorillaz] Songfic to Simple Plan's Untitled. The band is splitting up Noodle has died and Russel is gone. Now Murdoc is leaving, and how can 2D possibly survive? OneShot


**This is my second songfic! Yay, so happy! This is a songfic based on "Untitled" by Simple Plan! I hope you enjoy it! However, this story reflects on Noodle's ...death...BWAAAAAA! WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!**

_**How Could This Happen To Me?**_

_I open my eyes,_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light._

_I can't remember how,_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight._

"How could I have let you go...You were everything the band needed...Why'd you have to leave?" 2D muttered to himself as he walked down the long corridor to his room. He passed Murdoc on the way, and he was more silent than he ever was.

He glanced at 2D, and 2D could see the hurt in his eyes. Those mismatched eyes...full of pain. Pain at the loss of their friend. The one who brightened all of their pathetic lives. Their guitarist...Noodle...

"Hey..." Murdoc muttered. His voice was soft. 2D noticed the tear stains on his cheeks, and Murdoc noticed the tear stains on the singer's, as well. 2D tried to smile...but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Nothing would get him to smile, now. Nothing.

That was it. 2D couldn't take it anymore. He'd lost his best friend, his little sister. He broke down right then and there, sobbing in the corridor. His knees went weak and he nearly collapsed, but Murdoc caught him, held him. He let 2D cry on his shoulder, patting his back for comfort.

"Sssh. S'alright. S'gonna be a'right." he said, softly.

"No...Murdoc, no! Nothing will be alright! Nothing's alright anymore! Nothing!"

Murdoc stood up, pulling a still sobbing 2D with him, helping him walk down the corridor, to the lift, and to his room.

"Dammit, Dullard. I wish you would cry so much anymore. I can't bloody take it anymore."

"I...I can't 'elp it, Muds..." 2D whimpered, "First Russel 'ad to go...and then Noodle died...The band's broken up...'Ow can we get over this?"

Murdoc sighed. He turned to go, but he heard 2D give out a cry and grab his shirt sleeve. He turned back around, seeing the desperation in 2D's eyes.

"Not you, too, Muds...Don't leave me, too..." 2D said, quietly. "I'm so lonely, now...I can't take it anymore, Muds..."

"I'm not leavin' you, Dullard...But..."

"But what?"

Murdoc sighed heavily. "I'm being called away...well, exiled, really. I can't stay 'ere anymore, 'D."

2D's eyes were wide in shock. "W-what! When, how, what, where, why!"

"Dammit, D, one question at a time!"

"Sorry...But...why? I don't understand!"

"I'm not sure...Something about a death here...probably because Noodle's gone."

"Where?"

"I...I'm not sure yet, but I can't stay here."

The question 2D probably dreaded most was about to escape his lips...

"W...when..."

"...tonight..."

That was it, 2D choked and sobbed, falling onto his pillow. Murdoc sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing the singer's back soothingly. As much as he hated admitting it, he'd miss them. All of them, and 2D especially. He'd miss the days when they'd walk up to the nearest pub to get a beer. He'd miss when they'd play videogames, and 2D'd always win. He miss recording songs together, and talking together, even if it was about nothing at all.

"M'sorry."

"Huh? Fer what, Muds..." 2D had sat up, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Fer the beatings you took. I just...D, I'm really sorry. C'n ye forgive me?"

2D looked into the bassist's eyes and saw more pain, tears brimming, compassion...friendship. He nodded, and hugged his friend, who hugged back, giving 2D a good-bye squeeze. He stood up and walked to the Winnebago, starting it up. Cortez, his beloved raven, hopped onto his shoulder. Murdoc gave 2D one last look, a sad, sad smile, and pulled out of the carpark. It was time for him to start a new life...

But for a heartbroken 2D, left with nothing and noone to help and care and love him...there was nothing he could hope for...but a long lonely existance without friendship.

Gorillaz were no more...

_And I can't stand the pain._

_And I can't make it go away._

_No, I can't stand the pain..._

2D stared up at the ceiling from his position on the bed. He was laying flat on his back, staring at nothing. Thinking about everything. All the band had accomplished, good times, hard times, times when he wanted to cry, times when he wanted to sing for no reason, just to feel good. He turned onto his side.

How long ago had Murdoc left? A week. That's right. A week ago, he and Murdoc had shared their last good-bies, and the bassist left the singer at Kong Studios.

"Why couldn't you have taken you with me, Muds..." He'd just thought about it, realizing he should've said something before his friend had left. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted someone to comfort him, now, when he needed comfort the most.

He hadn't eaten for that long week. If people had thought he was thin before...all that was left of 2D was a sad stare, skin and bones. Now he looked too much like a skeleton. But that was his plan. He had noting, no friends, no life anymore. So he figured he'd starve himself to death...but that wasn't the best of ways to go...

At night he'd get such hunger pains that he'd cry himself to sleep, wishing someone were there to play with his hair and sing kind words to him.

Noodle...

The entire scene played in his head again, like an unwanted broken record. His despair...his nightmare...

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes._

_Got nowhere to run._

_The night goes on as I'm fading away._

_I'm sick of this life._

_I just wanna scream._

_How could this happen to me?_

_"2D!" the high pitched Japanese voice shrieked._

_2D remembered falling on his back...someone had pushed him out of the way. A gang. A gang picking on him, picking on Murdoc, picking on Noodle..._

_Murdoc had gotten himself drunk again, and was caught off-guard at the time. The first thug swung his fist right into the back of the Satanist's head._

_"BLOODY $#!" he cried out in pain as he fell on his bum. He tried to stand up, but as he did, a leg connected with his stomach, sending him flying back._

_"OI, MURDOC!" 2D had cried out, and rushed to help his friend. Where was Russel when they needed him! Oh, that's right. He'd quit just a few weeks before, that was the beginning of the end of Gorillaz._

_But another thug had come out and before he knew it, something sharp had lodged itself in his own gut. He cried out from pain and fell to him knees._

_"2D-SAN!" Noodle yelped, rushing to help, but someone lifted her by the scruff of her jacket and pulled her up. A heavy-set thug had picked her up, preventing her from doing anything._

_"Put her down, you bastard!" Murdoc had screamed, trying again to stand. He took down the first thug, and was working on the second thug who had stabbed 2D. He swung his fist at them, knocking out a couple of their teeth, but in the end, they had pushed both him and 2D aside. They both fell into the trashcans, pretty banged up._

_At that moment, the heavy thug holding a squirming Noodle had flung her into the air...into the street...And a car was coming._

_She was still in mid-air whenshe shrieked, "2DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_"NOOOOOOODDLLLEEEEEEEEEE!" Murdoc and 2D had screamed in unison._

_But the car had already connected with the young girl's fragile body..._

_Everybody's screamin',_

_I try to make a sound but noone hears me._

_I'm slippin' of the edge._

_I'm hangin' by a thread._

_I wanna start this over again._

The thugs had been arrested and charged for murder. Murdoc and 2D tried to get in touch with Russel again, but he refused to speak to them. He refused to speak to anyone. He had gone back to New York to try to live out the remainder of his life.

And now here he was, sitting on his bed and thinking back to that day, that day that had changed everything.

Suddenly, something outside his door giggled. He stood up in shock and yelped. "Who's there!" _Please don't be a zombie,_ he thought.

He heard light footsteps move away from his door, to the stairs. He quickly got out of the room, seeing a shadow ascending the stairwell. He rushed to the stairs. "Who are you?" he kept screaming to whoever was there. But they were always ahead of him, and they kept giggling. He stopped, still in the stairs, out of breath. He looked up to see a small shadowy figure at the top of the stairs.

"Follow me..." and they rushed through a door. That voice was too familiar, but he couldn't place it. He couldn't think straight. He rushed through the door as well, coming to another corridor. No one was there.

This was beginning to freak him out. The last thing he wanted was to be jumped by the undead.

He saw a door, open. Heard shuffling inside. He quietly creeped over and looked inside. It was Noodle's room...

"Who's there?"

"2D-san..."

He yelped as he whirled around, coming face-to-face with...

"N-Noodle!" he yelped again. There she was, plain as day. He looked left and right, then reached out and touched her. She felt real...

She giggled. "What are you doing, 2D-san?"

"H-how can this be...Noodle-love...your alive..."

She giggled again, and hugged him. "I am." She pulled away. "I came back to see you. They said it wasn't my time, so here I am, with 2D-san..."

He hugged her, tears of joy springing from his black eyes. "Oh, Noodle, I missed you so much. Murdoc's been exiled, though."

"We still have Geep. We find him."

A smile spread across both the singer's and the guitarist's faces, and they bolted for the door to the stairwell and ran through the carpark to the Geep. 2D started the egnition and they pulled out of the carpark. It didn't matter that they had no clue as to where they were going, they knew they'd find their friend, either way...

_So I try to hold_

_Onto a time when nothin' mattered._

_And I can't explain what happened. _

_And I can't erase the things that I've done._

_No, I can't..._

"Fill 'er up," the disgruntled man at the bar told the bartender. The bartender, who's name was Joe, wiped out a class with a white cloth, looking at the man. He got out another bottle of the Black Vodka the man has been drinking since he came into the bar.

"You look down," Joe said, "Something bugging you?"

The man looked up at Joe and sighed. "I had to leave me friend a week ago." he explained in a soft, but gruff voice. "I had to leave me home. I still got me Winnebago...but..." He sighed again

"That's sad. Why'd you leave?" Joe asked.

"I had to. I can't even go back now..."

"Exiled, eh? Strange...you from that place near the graveyard by the studio. That's the only town I can think of that exiles people for punishment. What'd you do?"

"You heard about the...accident reagrding the little girl about a week and a half ago?"

"Yeah...sad, ain't it? I heard she was the guitarist of the band that lived in the run down studios. Monkeys, or somethin', was their name..."

"Gorillaz. You're looking at their bassist. Me name's Murdoc Niccals."

"No kidding?" Joe asked. Now he was interested. "What happened to the band?"

"...I don't wanna talk about it..." Murdoc said, shaking his glass around a bit before talking another gulp. He wiped his mouth of the back of his shirt sleeve, paid and left.

"Hey, come back any time, okay?" Joe called after him. He only glanced back and nodded slightly. He walked out the door into the crisp winter air.

Snow had begun to fall, their minute crystals dancing on the wind. The wind played a bit with his hair, and he glanced to the side. He turned back to face ahead of him, putting his hands in his pockets and sighing.

Ahead of him, some kids were playing in the snow, jumping around and trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues. At first he thought he was seeing just a couple of kids playing; a heavy set boy, two taller boys, one of which was more thin and lanky, and a little girl. Then he blinked and he saw himself, 2D, Noodle and Russel, laughing and playing together in the snow.

It was only a year ago that this had happened.

_"Ha, I got ya, Muds!" 2D shouted, flinging a compact ball of snow at the bassist. Murdoc ducked, "Ya missed, Dullard!" He laughed and tossed a snow ball at 2D. The snowball hit 2D square in the face. Murdoc sniggered. "Bull's-eye!"_

_Just then, something jumped onto his back, riding him like he was giving them a piggy back ride. Murdoc laughed, jumping around with Noodle on his back, laughing her little Japanese head off. He twirled around and around and they fell over into another pile of snow. 2D jumped onto Murdoc, starting to wrestle with him, while Noodle made a snow angel. Russel was busy building a snow man._

_Then they gathered around the snowman, giving a group hug, and took a couple of pictures of the fun time._

Murdoc dug into his pocket and pulled out the old photo, staring at it intently. Their positions were as such, Noodle in the middle, behind her was Russel, and 2D and Murdoc were on either side, hugging Noodle and Russel.

"Hm?" That was strange. How could they have taken a picture if their hands were full.

Del.

That's right, Del took the picture, then returned to the warm haven of Russel's head.

He put the picture back in his pokcet and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. It was getting a bit cold.

"Now, where'd I park me Winne...?" he muttered to himself. He walked a while, finally finding the old van, staring at it for a while. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Muds?" he whispered, turning away from the Winnebago and walking down the street.

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes._

_Got nowhere to run._

_The night goes on as I'm fading away._

_I'm sick of this life._

_I just wanna scream._

_How could this happen to me?_

In the meantime, 2D and Noodle had found Russel, who was very shocked to see Noodle was alive, and they were shocked to find Russel still in England. But that didn't matter, they were together again.

The Geep had broken down, so they parked it somewhere, and began walking in the cold winter night. The snow was falling, dancing around their heads.

2D hugged Noodle close to himself. They had been walking down the street for a while, now. Suddenly, someone bumped into them, but kept moving on. They muttered an "Excuse me." and kept walking, as did the man.

Suddenly, they stopped. They turned around slowly, and saw the man had stopped, and was turning around as well. They were about twenty feet away from each other.

"M...Murdoc!"

"What the...Dullard...Russ...NOODLE! Y-your alive!" the bassist asked, shocked out of his skin.

Noodle nodded, smiling and rushed to him, hugging him tightly. He hugged back, and 2D and Russel hugged them all. Finally, everyone was back, to gether again.

"Let's go home, Muds." Russel said.

"But I can't, Russ. I'm exiled," the bassist grunted.

"I came back to tell you I went to the court and got you back. They realized it wasn't your fault. You can go back, Muds!"

"Oh, Murdoc-san, that is wonderful news!" Noodle glomped him again. He smiled, and they all walked down the street, arm is arm. (at least, Murdoc held Noodle's hand, had his other arm around 2D's neck, who had his own arm around Murdoc's neck. Russel was holding Noodle's other hand.)

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes._

_Got nowhere to run._

_The night goes on as I'm fading away._

_I'm sick of this life._

_I just wanna scream._

_How could this happen to me?_

That was it. They'd all been content now. Another mission accomplished.

Far above their heads, unknown to the world, on the top of the steeple of the church, sat a dark silhouette. It apparently was a girl, had long hair, nine tails, and six wings. It snickered to itself as it looked down at the four bandmates walking down the street. Finally, it flew away, leaving it's message on the wind.

_'I have done my job, reunited old friends and brought the dead to life. My mission here is done. Now I must go, but I will be back, dear friends...'_

**DUN DUN DUN! Yay, the second songifc is done! I probably should have made this a tragedy...but oh, well...I did my best. Yay, and who's this mystery figure? Maybe I'll make a sequel to this...and it'll explain who she is! YAY! Review, please!**


End file.
